


Centre of Attention

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: Victor is  not  jealous.Until an alpha makes a move on his omega.





	

Yuuri is a perfect omega.

At least, Victor believed so. His precious Yuuri was beautiful, with his round cheeks and bright eyes and captivating smile. He was easy to get along with, and didn’t mind Victor’s sometimes childish whims. He cared for Victor as much as Victor cared for Yuuri, and that was something Victor found incredibly attractive. It didn’t matter that Yuuri had idolised him for years before Victor had known him, because his affections for Yuuri had become just as obsessive.

For what it was worth, Yuuri was, in fact, _his_ omega now. Victor had marked him, had left a permanent imprint of his teeth on Yuuri’s neck high enough so that he had to use makeup to cover it. They hadn’t had sex – yet – but Victor didn’t feel particularly threatened by the fact that he hadn’t “claimed” Yuuri. Victor wore Yuuri’s mark too, though lower down on his neck, on a place only Yuuri would ever see. He had no doubts that Yuuri was his, and that Yuuri wouldn’t let another alpha mark him in the way Victor had.

But sometimes he got a little… protective.

He was _not_ jealous. He trusted Yuuri, and knew Yuuri would never betray him like that, but he certainly didn’t trust other alphas around his gorgeous omega. He knew he was one lucky man to have an omega like Yuuri, and that with Yuuri’s increasing confidence, others would start to notice just how amazing he was. He was impossible to ignore. Victor had always seen the potential in his mate, had always thought Yuuri was bursting with prospect and his own special brand of beauty, but now others were seeing it.

He really wasn’t jealous, not at all. He didn’t get jealous when other people took Yuuri’s attention away from him or when Yuuri spoke to other alphas or even when he wandered back over with their scent on him, left over from a touch to the shoulder or a handshake. He certainly wasn’t jealous when Yuuri smiled at other alphas or when his attention was taken away from Victor by another alpha or even when another alpha gave Yuuri an appreciative look. Victor Nikiforov didn’t get jealous.

“You’re jealous.”

Victor gave Yakov a sour look. “I’m not jealous,” he said.

Yakov made a dismissive noise, his arms crossed.

The skaters were practicing at Russia’s Olympic rink today. Victor was enjoying being back in his home country, especially now that he had Yuuri to show off. Here in Russia, it was Yuuri that was the foreign beauty, and Victor was more than pleased to have Yuuri by his side (and, of course, to be by Yuuri’s side himself). He knew Yuuri would get attention at the rink, especially from the Russian skaters that had never seen him before, but it wasn’t like Yuuri could miss out on a day of practice. His career was just as important as their personal life, even if it was for a different reason.

If nothing else, at least Yuri – however grumpy he could be – was watching out for Yuuri on the ice when Victor was stuck on the sidelines. 

“Vitya,” Yakov started, in a sighing, clearly tired voice, “it’s clear to everyone how jealous you are over that little omega. I’ve never seen you take to someone so quickly.”

Victor frowned. He wanted to say something like _Yuuri is mine_ or _I’ve always loved Yuuri,_ but he didn’t think those were things Yakov would understand. “It’s my mark he wears on his neck,” Victor finally said. He hated how petulant he sounded, but it was just in his nature to pout over something like this.

“Then stop acting so jealous,” Yakov said. “You’re intimidating the other skaters with your bad aura.”

Victor really did pout that time. He leaned against the railing, and focused his eyes on Yuuri, who was running through basic steps. He didn’t need Victor watching over him so carefully while doing so, but that didn’t stop Victor from following Yuuri with his eyes like a hawk. What if some alpha got too close to his precious omega? What if he fell, or hurt himself? That likely wouldn’t happen, not with Yuuri’s skill level, but Victor didn’t care. What if he _wanted_ Victor to watch him? There was no way Victor ever wanted to disappoint his mate.

Even if others were intimidated by Victor’s protectiveness over Yuuri, at least Yuuri seemed to appreciate his attention. When he noticed Victor watching him, he gave Victor a small, charming smile and a wave. Victor beamed back. 

“I don’t know why you don’t just claim him,” Yakov sighed. “Stop brooding all the time when others talk to him, Vitya. You’re becoming the talk of the town.”

“We’re in no rush,” is all Victor said. They really weren’t. It was a big step to claim an omega (and be claimed in return) and they’d both decided to wait until the time was right and they were free from skating for a while. It would be Yuuri’s first time, and it would certainly be strenuous on his body. As much as Victor wanted to completely and thoroughly ravish his omega, he also wanted to take Yuuri apart piece by piece and slowly put him back together in the best way possible.

And that couldn’t be done in a hotel room before a competition.

Of course, that didn’t stop them from doing _other_ things in the hotels. Victor had explored Yuuri’s body quite intimately, and knew exactly where to press to make Yuuri cry out in pleasure. He’d stored up countless memories of Yuuri’s blissed out face and the needy whimpers he’d make when Victor touched him in his more sensitive places. 

Victor sighed, and rested his chin in his palm. He never wanted anyone to ever see those erotic expressions Yuuri made, or ever hear the high pitched, hiccupped noises he made when he was touched just right. They were for Victor and Victor alone. Just the thought of anybody seeing such a vulnerable and sensual side of Yuuri made his stomach churn in a bad way. That private side of Yuuri was for _him,_ for _Victor,_ not anybody else.

So he wouldn’t say he was jealous. After all, no one had tried to make a move on Yuuri like that, and Victor was only upset at the _idea_ of it happening. He trusted Yuuri fully, without any hesitation, when it came to their private life. Definitely not jealous. 

Until, suddenly and abruptly, he was.

He supposed it was only a matter of time before someone made a move on Yuuri. Despite his scent-blocking shampoos and Victor’s scent being quite heavily laden on his skin, he didn’t smell _claimed,_ and his natural omega scent was incredibly alluring. It was natural to assume others would be drawn to it. Most of the higher level skaters knew that Victor was Yuuri’s alpha, and they refrained from incurring Victor’s wrath, but the other skaters that used the rink didn’t.

Victor must have only looked away for one moment – there were fans at the rink, and they sometimes came up to him to talk, or other times there were younger skaters who’s coaches asked him to give them a word of advice. That moment, however, was more than enough for some brazen alpha to step in on Victor’s omega.

For what it was worth, Yuuri looked uncomfortable. He’d backed up against the rink wall and had his hands lifted in a way that clearly said “please don’t come closer”. He looked like he was politely smiling and listening to whatever the alpha was saying, but the alpha was clearly interpreting that in a way that meant he thought Yuuri was interested in him.

Something bitter overcame Victor. As much as he wanted to deny that it was jealousy, that’s exactly what it was, mixed in with some well-placed protectiveness. Even with his mark, Yuuri wasn’t _his,_ wouldn’t be until he was claimed. It was a two-step thing, bonding, and Victor still didn’t want to rush, but he did want other alphas to respect his mark and his omega.

He’d skated over to Yuuri before he’d really realised he’d moved, and didn’t hesitate to draw Yuuri up flush against his chest. “Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly, as he nuzzled his nose against Yuuri’s neck. “How is your training going? Working hard for me?”

“Victor,” Yuuri said, as he let out a deep exhale. His hands came to rest on the arms Victor had around his waist. “Yes, of course.”

“Good,” Victor cooed. His scent was starting to rub off on Yuuri’s skin, and he didn’t hold any back. He needed Yuuri to smell so strongly of Victor that no one would ever mistake him for single again. “I’m so proud of my precious omega.”

A small laugh built up in Yuuri’s throat as Victor nuzzled against the mark he’d left on Yuuri’s skin. Victor’s hair was undoubtedly tickling him, but Yuuri didn’t seem to mind too much. His cute laughter made Victor smile victoriously, too. There was nothing better than making his lover happy. 

Victor’s eyes flickered up to the other alpha’s eyes, and while he knew it was childish of him, he couldn’t help but give the alpha a smug glare. “All mine,” he said, as he tightened his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

Yuuri was none the wiser.

It certainly got the message across.

So maybe he was jealous, but was it really that much of a bad thing? He loved Yuuri with every fibre of his being, and he wanted everybody in the world to know that. More so, he wanted Yuuri to know that, and how could he possibly express his undying affections to the omega when Yuuri was paying attention to someone else? In the end, Victor didn’t think it was a bad thing that he was jealous.

Most of the time, anyway.

It was one thing for an alpha to pay attention to Yuuri (the wrong kind of attention, mind, because Victor was a reasonable person and knew that not all alphas were out to get his perfect mate) but it was a completely different scenario when the opposite happened. See, there were a lot of alphas in the world of figure skating. Despite it being a pretty sport, there was a lot of muscle strength and domination that went into a successful performance. A skater had to enrapture the audience, and had to display their body in the strongest and most beautiful way possible.

It was a sport for all the dynamics, yes, and all dynamics suited it in some form, but it seemed that alphas were the most commonly found dynamic.

There were other alphas on the Russian team. Yuri, while young, would certainly present as an alpha – his abrasive nature was a clear indication of it. Even Georgi was an alpha, despite his weak attitude when it came to a certain woman. In their skating circle of friends there were other alphas – Christophe, Leo and Emil were alphas. Jean-Jacques, too. Although those people knew very well how attached Victor was to Yuuri, he didn’t think they knew just how deep the extent of his affections actually ran.

While he wasn’t exactly proud of himself for it, he was jealous that Yuuri was talking with the other alphas. It was friendly, and no one stepped out of bounds, but Victor was jealous. He became jealous when Yuuri spoke with Phichit and Guang-Hong and even Sala, too. Really, what was everyone suddenly doing in Russia? It didn’t make sense, and Victor was missing Yuuri’s attention being solely devoted to him.

“You seem a little sad today,” Yuuri said, as he rubbed his fingers through Victor’s hair.

Victor just huffed. He had his arms around Yuuri’s waist, and his face pressed into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. They were standing amongst their group of friends, but Yuuri had taken a quiet step aside to address Victor. “You’re mine,” Victor muttered.

Yuuri blinked at him several times, like he was trying to work something out, before a look of realisation came across his face. Whatever he was thinking was making him flush, and it was riling Victor up. Any redder and Yuuri would start to look way too cute for anybody else to see. “Victor, I know I’m yours,” Yuuri eventually said. “You’re mine too.”

It had taken Yuuri a long time to be confident enough to admit that. Victor was proud of him, was proud that Yuuri was overcoming his insecurities and his fears when it came to their relationship. Their moments of miscommunication were becoming fewer and fewer, and Yuuri was starting to become bolder with his newfound confidence. It was quite alluring for Victor to watch, even if it meant others got to see a side of Yuuri that only Victor had been privy to before.

At least Yuuri seemed to understand that Victor was jealous without needing to say anything. His behaviour didn’t change, of course, because it was Victor’s problem to solve and not the other way around, but having Yuuri know about it took a weight off Victor’s shoulders. Maybe Yuuri wouldn’t protest as much (though it was always half-hearted and never a true rejection) when Victor would desperately suck marks into his skin later that night. Maybe he wouldn’t mind when Victor hugged his waist a little too tightly or started scenting him a little too heavily when other alphas were around.

Victor would fix his behaviour eventually, but for now their relationship felt too new. He knew he would mellow out when he’d claimed Yuuri, but he would not force Yuuri into doing anything he didn’t want to just because Victor was childishly jealous. He wanted Yuuri to be happy and confident, jealousy or no jealousy.

Somewhere along the way, Victor failed to realise that maybe Yuuri would get jealous over him, too.

It was a thought that struck him when he sensed Yuuri’s eyes burrowing into the back of his head. He was talking to fans at the rink again – two female omegas, if their unmasked scents were anything to go by – and while he had no interest in them romantically or physically, he knew he had to smile and put up a nice front. If he were being honest, he did enjoy socialising with people like this. They were nice girls, and didn’t step too far into his space.

But Yuuri was clearly unhappy.

He’d skated over to the side of the rink without Victor realising, but it didn’t take long for Yuuri to capture Victor’s attention. He could smell Yuuri’s scent, suddenly heavy and dominating, and it drew him straight towards his omega. “Yuuri, are you done already-?”

Yuuri suddenly reached forwards, and grabbed Victor by the tie. In one confident pull, he yanked Victor closer, so much so that his chest dug into the rink wall. “Watch me, Victor,” Yuuri demanded, his eyes hooded as his breath ghosted across Victor’s lips. “No one else. Don’t take your eyes off of me.”

_I love it when you're jealous._

Victor couldn't ignore such a request, not from his precious omega. Yuuri didn’t kiss him, even though he was close enough to, and only after tugging on Victor’s tie once more did he finally let go. Victor's tie was a little too tight around his neck now, though he didn’t move to fix it. It reminded him of how breathless Yuuri made him, and suddenly he couldn’t focus on anything other than his omega.

He didn’t _want_ to focus on anything other than Yuuri. It didn’t matter if he got jealous, or if Yuuri got jealous, because they would always be there to validate those worries and soothe them away with gentle comforts and tender affections. 

In the end, Victor couldn’t keep his eyes off his mate. Yuuri only watched him, too. To Victor, it didn’t matter if Yuuri wanted to wait forever until they claimed one another. Victor was confident in his love for Yuuri, and watching Yuuri skate made him confident in Yuuri’s love for him. 

The jealously would fade, but the affection wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://milkteamiku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydens)


End file.
